slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Tubbie's story endings
There are 6 endings used for story of Bloodfin Good Ending (Help military, save your friends and organize an evac.) Bloodfin with his friends are running to helicopters on roof. When they ecounters choppers full of survivors, they got an message, saying, they need to wait for one heli and they need to help with monsters. Everyone finds out an some weapons and they start defend and roof. After fight they are entering to a chopper and they are talking about whole outbreak. A master of simulation congratulates you and gives you an medal. Then appears an Noo-Noo on screet talking to player: Noo-Noo: AW SHIT! You did it! You managed to escape from city! You are a good guest! Then you got a "Familiar Hat" and "White Guard" paint skin" and archievment. Survival Ending (Got teleported to normal world cult with evacuation, find out teleporter) Player is helping Shaun and Grace with escaping from city After this horde is going to kill the player, you are taking an Thompson machine gun and start killing a infected. After whole massacre, player's avatar drops tired on ground. Then he meets a tubbie called G-Tub. He start conversting with player about his fate. Then player gots waked up ,by parents. After this Noo-Noo talks to player: Noo-Noo: I never asked for this. But you win... i guess. Then you got archievment and "Tommy Gun". Bad Ending (Got a "bad karma" and find out El Ricco's Trade Tower and get infected) Main character looks at city, then he sees all survivors saying to him, how he is so bad guy. Then our hero slowly goes on end of roof. Then everyone realizes, a main character try to kill himself. Then main character jumps out from the building and lands on car with Wiff and Goldie. They are taking his body to nearest cementry, but when they was digging his grave, he attacked them, shoving himself as zombie. Then Noo-Noo appears: Noo-Noo: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! You killed yourself and become zombie? Well... that was weird. Then you got archievment and "Mace-Blender-Brass". Real Hero Ending (Find out atomic bomb, codes and evacuate everyone.) Bloodfin uses atom bomb, then appear a gang with leader. Then Bloodfin needs fight with everyone ,who stays in city, by using what he founds. After defeating everyone Bloodfin salutes in site of his friends and bomb explodes. After a long dalouges between rest is showed a short cutscene with Bloodfin's hand and his text:"I will survive to end!". Then Noo-Noo appears: Noo-Noo: Uuuhh... that was dying light of your soul, but atleast you saved your friends. You got archievment and "Nuke Shirt". Two secret endings (Find out your bed and go sleep, or when have "Gray and Purple" skin go to The First One's house, find out Tinky Winky's room and go sleep) In first, Bloodfin got teleported. When he wakes up, he sees his friends really happy, then they says, than he survived end of this whole game. When he asked, what happened to Shaun, then we sees Shaun in dark room, he seems Laa-Laa, and goes slowly behind her to spook her. When he is trying to spook her, he sees another tubbie, Dipsy, and after Po, and finally rest of infected persons, then they are talking to him part of them is mutating, then they are slowly going to kill him, saying one word: "Join Us".Last scene shows tubbies killing Shaun and rest of his friends. A second, is showing Tinky-Winky waking up and taking a huge gasp. He sees another tubbie with him in bed, looks at pills he found on his head. Is showed to be an Viagra, and he reads to be careful, because is writed, sometimes you can have halucinations, when you take too much pills. Then he realisies, he was dreaming about his neighbour, Bloodfin. In both appear Noo-Noo: Noo-Noo: You find out a secret ending! Good job mate./Nice job homie. Then you got archievment and "Boomstick"/"Super Assault Rifle". Fun facts General Archievments are having on them anthenns of every tubbie from ST3. Bloodfin has a page about him on old OC wiki. In every ending appear Noo-Noo. His role is informing an player. Ending 1. When you end game you will get archievment" End of Line". Name is a reference to GTA:SA. Items obtained by this ending have "Uncommon" quality, they are base on Guardian from ST3. Ending is familiar to some endings from Dead Rising. Ending 2. G-Tub is tubbie looking like infected Guardian, but he has briefcase and has an comsetic item. He is based on G-Man from Half-Life series. A Bloodfin's parents looks like Wiff and Goldie. Archievment is called "Wake Up In and Out Side". Name is reference to famous meme. Tommy Gun is "Epic" quality. Obliviously is famous Thompson with drum mag and wooden grip. Ending 3. One of survivors says "Watch out! He wants you". This can be reference to Shaun. Archievment "Bad Blood" is called after DLC for Watch Dogs. Mace-Blender-Brass is reference to Fleshpounds from Killing Floor. A Moonlight Sonata is playing when main character is going trough the forest. Ending 4. When boss appears, an Dope-I'm Back start playing. Ending is reference to game Bad Day L.A. Archievment is called "Batlle Royale". Is reference to mode and movie. "Nuke Shirt" has "Common" qality, but has an unsual, green light. Noo-Noo's text is reference to game Dying Light by Techland. Ending 5. '' A music in credits is changed to Titanic Theme ShittyFleuted. When main character wakes up he says: O KURWA!. Kurwa means fuck in polish. "Join Us" is a reference to Evil Dead. Like "Boomstick", what is Coach Gun (Epic quality). "A New Order" starts playing, when infected appears. ''Ending 6. A tubbie what appear in ending looks like white scythe. This can be cameo like Tinky-Winky's appearance. A music in credits is changed from "Main Theme" from Postal 3 to "Remove Kebab". A Desert Eagle with unique look is showed on table. "Super Assault Rifle" has "Mythical" quality. Is just really modificated SCAR-H.